


Two strangers in Vegas night

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [40]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is acting substitute for her mother at Caesar's. At night she walks home alone and comes across a stranger that is quite invested in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two strangers in Vegas night

She was tired, Felicity had never felt this tired in her life.

How did her mother did it? That evening she had found a new source of respect for Donna. Her mother had done this since Felicity’s dad left, to put the food on the table, to provide a roof over their heads, to provide her daughter with the best education she could, and she had done all that in high-heels and being the wonderful human being she was.

“Are you okay?”

She smiled to the small women that she had known all her life “Tired.”

Sandy laugh. She had been Felicity’s mother friend and colleague since the day she started to work at Caesar's. Felicity was like a daughter to her.

“It was your first night, sweety. It will get better. Now go home and give Donna a kiss for me.”

“I will.”

Felicity grabbed her coat and left.

Just right out of the Caesar’s controlled temperature the cold night air hit her hard in the face and hands. She pushed her hands deeper into her coat pockets protecting them from the cold, and started walking into The Strip. The Strip was sparkling bright almost blinding her has she left the dim lit alley.

She was finding hard to walk as her feet hurt, but she was dead set on walking home, just like Donna did every day, so she focused on putting a foot in front of the other hoping that, eventually, the pain would dull out and make walking a little more bearable.

As she walked on leaving The Strip behind she entered the less lit area that was reserved to Vegas residents. Few, if any, out-of-towners venture to come here. Felicity wasn’t an out-of-towner but she had been away from Las Vegas for so long that she couldn’t be considered a resident neither. These streets had once been her all world but now they only seemed familiar if she didn’t give them a detailed look.

“Hey. Do you need help?”

With a startle she turned to face the man.

“Sorry... I startle you. It’s not safe for a young woman to walk alone in these streets. May I walk you anywhere?”

She didn’t know who he was and she much rather not show him where she lived.

“Thank you. But no.”

She continue her walk carefully trying to distinguish if he was following her but, to her relief, she didn’t hear anything.

 

Soon she saw the little one story house she called home for more than half of her life. In a way it was still home as “home is where your heart is” and, in that moment, her heart was with her mom.

“Is that you, sweetheart?”

“Yes mom.” she walked to Donna’s bed room.

“You look beat, sweetie. Come. Sit.”

She did as her mother asked sitting on the bed. With unhidden relief she pulled the shoes out of her feet and start to massage them. But her eyes keeped with her mom the cold had took her totally off guard. Felicity was happy she was able to be there for Donna not only on her illness but replacing her while she was sick, guaranteeing that she got her weekly paycheck, as usual.

“Are you feeling better, mom?”

“A little bit.”

Felicity kissed Donna intently twice.

“One from me the other from Sandy.”

“Give her one back for me tomorrow. Now go put those feet in warm water with some salt in it.”

She much rather take a bath and crash into her bed but Donna had experience and the little tips she had given her had worked wonder’s all day. And as it turns out this was just one more of them, her feet felt much better when she took them out of the salted and now cold water.

Afterwards she did take a bath and, all wrapped up in her favorite fluffy robe, she went back to her mom’s bedroom to kiss her, now sleeping mother, and turn off the lights before she went to bed.

 

The next day her shift started before dinner time and went through to the early hours of the next day.

“How are your feet today?”

Sandy was on the same shift as her, again. If Felicity knew both of them, and she did, she would bet they had set in place a scheme that guaranteed they were always together, having each other’s backs.

“A bit better.”

“Donna hot water and salt tip?”

Felicity smile in response.

“I figured as much.” Sandy looked around the room “One of your tables has new customers, want me to take it?”

Felicity look at table 7, now occupied by a man and a gorgeous woman. His face was familiar but she couldn’t pinpoint from where.

“No. Thank’s. I’ll go.”

She walked to the table with her pad at hand.

“Good evening. What can I get you?”

The woman was all over him and paid no mind to her. Felicity couldn’t blame her the guy was drop dead gorgeous. To Felicity’s surprise he focused on her for a few beats before answering.

“Champagne. Two flutes.”

“Anything else?”

“No that’s it.”

She guessed he already had much to eat that night for the looks of it. God some women had no sense of decency.

As she turned and walked back to the bar the man’s eyes followed her. His look didn’t escape Sandy. She had seen that look many times in her life, usually that kind of attraction for a waitress ended badly for the waitress; the fact he had a clinger right by his side only made matters worse. She saw Felicity carrying a tray, back from the bar, with a champagne bottle and two flutes, as the man’s table was the only of her’s occupied, Sandy figured that she was taking the couple’s order.

“Felicity, sweetheart, can you please go downstairs and get my pill from my bag, no, my purse, not,… I don’t recall where I put it.”

Felicity knew that for Sandy it was getting harder to climb stairs. “I will search for it don’t worry. Right after I deliver this order.”

“Don’t worry I’ll take it.”

Felicity turned the tray over to Sandy and walked around the back. Sandy turned to face the men whose eyes turned directly to her as soon Felicity got out of sight. She said to herself “No, sweetie, you can play with everybody you want but not with my friends daughter you don’t.” to her surprise his eyes didn’t shy from her’s.

“Here you go?” she sat the flutes and the champagne on the table “Anything else?”

“Like I said to our previous waiter, no, nothing else.”

He was clever but she was old.

“I’m very sorry. It won’t happen again.” she answer with a smile.

 

“Sandy I looked everywhere and I couldn’t find it.”

Of course not, they were carefully tucked away in her pocket.

“Don’t worry I’ll be home in time to take it. But thank you for going downstairs and look, sweetie.”

She had taken enough time for the couple to leave. Sandy noticed the guy didn’t want to leave. She caught the glimpses he sent to the back door where Felicity and disappeared into, but the woman had nagged him until he agreed and they left.

Felicity looked around the empty room. Her shift and went pretty well, the tips were better than the day before and her feet were tired but not as hurt as before.

“I think we will make a waitress out of you yet, Felicity.”

She laugh “Nah, Sandy, all computers for me thank you.”

Sandy kissed her cheek.

“For my mom?”

“Not tonight. Tonight it’s for you. We are both so proud of you, Felicity. As much as I like to have you here, I will be happier seeing you back to your computers.”

Felicity embraced Sandy. “Thank you.”

“Now go home. Check on Donna. Tell her I miss her.”

 

Again she put her coat on and walked outside only to be enveloped by the cold night air, this time she was expecting it. As she walk toward the The Strip she heard a familiar voice.

“Tonight I decided to wait closer to your work. I’m guessing you are going to walk back the same way as yesterday? It’s not safe for a woman alone. Let me walk you home.”

It was the same guy from the previous night which was also her customer from before, that’s why he looked familiar. She searched the shadows looking for the woman that was with him at the table.

“She’s not here.”

“Oh?”

“Just you and me here.” somehow that wasn’t reassuring.

“I rather go. Alone.”

“Are you scared of me?” she could hear the surprised shock in his voice.

“I don’t know you.” considering her answer quite self explanatory she walked back to The Strip. This time however she heard his footsteps and a demanding “Wait.”

She felt his hand on her arm making her turn to face him. She had to look up to see his eyes. He was perfectly tall.

“Don’t go. Not just yet.”

“I’ve been working all evening. I’m tired. I’m going home.”

“Let me walk you there. I won’t hurt you.”

“Again, I don’t know you. Where’s the girl from before?”

He smiled “Didn’t took her to the Desert I can promise you that.” she gasped.

“Where?”

“You are a stubborn little thing aren’t you?” he was joking but she was dead serious “Fine. She’s probably with the guy I left her with when I came here to wait for you; worried sick you would go for your walk, alone, through the more dangerous street in Vegas. And I guess I was right, you were going to do it weren’t you?”

“Still am. And don’t you dare following me.”

“The goon I stopped yesterday may be there tonight, again, lurking in the shadows.”

Felicity stop in her tracks and turned back “There was no goon.” but she could see he wasn’t lying.

“Why are you doing this? You don’t even know me.”

He took a step forward enough for her to feel the warmth of his body.

“You're a waitress at Caesar's and your name is Felicity.”

He was a customer he knew what a customer usually knows “That’s not what I meant.”

Felicity felt she should take a step back but she didn’t, her brain wasn’t giving the order he was too busy trying to stop the need to touch him.

“I know, but it’s all I got. I can get something else though.” she hadn’t even notice he had his hand back on her arm until she felt his pull and in a split second his lips were on hers. Soft and compelling.

She tried, at first, but was unable to stop her body from reacting to the kiss. Her body adjusting to his as the kiss turned increasingly demanding. As soon as her lips were apart his taste hit her making her dizzy and sending a shiver down her spine.

He took full advantage of the new found access sliding his tongue into her mouth while hers entangled with it for, probably, the oldest dance in the world. Her blood was boiling by now and she was losing control over herself as she cling to him.

It was too late to both of them. She was aware he wasn’t in control of himself neither when she felt her back against the cold brick wall. She pulled her legs up wrapping them around his waist. Felicity heard and felt a moan in her mouth but she couldn’t tell if it was her’s or his.

She felt his hands pulling her short skirt up to her waist and touching her… right in the source of the heat that now had spread all over her body. Felicity moved against his hand when she felt his finger inside of her. But this incursion was short lived and she moaned into his mouth as she heard the zipper.

They broke their kiss looking into each other's eyes as she felt him entering her, she wanted to keep drowning in his deep blue eyes but the feelings were too overwhelming. With a moan she closed her eyes dropping her head back. And that was her undoing has he took his mouth to this new accessible area. He kissed her neck until he found that soft spot just under her ear and started fondling and kissing it while thrusting hard into her.

Felicity felt the waves of her orgasm building rapidly inside of her with every thrust, with every kiss and every soft bite on her neck. As she reached her peak the scream of pleasure she was holding took a life of it’s own and she couldn’t control it anymore, timely he took over her mouth once again, taking it all to himself. She was lost on her own pleasure as he didn’t stop trusting hard until reaching his own release.

With heavy breathing, they kept their embrace as they both steady their heart beats.

She heard him talking and tried to focus “I didn’t planned this, Felicity. I promise you.”

Was he apologizing to her?

“Don’t…”

“What?”

“Don’t apologize.”

He smiled to her

“I’m glad you said that. Because I’m not at all sorry. Even if, like I said, I didn’t planned any of this to happen, not this soon anyway.”

“You were planning for it to happen later?”

“Oh yes. I had a grand plan.”

“What was it?”

“First I had to convince you to let me accompany you home.”

“Maybe it should have started by you presenting yourself?”

He laugh, a carefree laugh from someone that was genuinely happy

“Your right. Big flaw. So let's try it this way.” he paused “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen. May I walk you home?”

“Felicity Smoak. Yes you may.”

And she smile only to have him erase it off her lips with a deep kiss that left her craving for him all over again.   


End file.
